In conventional automotive alternators, a brush holder assembly has been constructed integrally such that a connector portion is disposed on one side of a regulator circuit housing portion and a brush portion (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3579298 (Gazette)